kingdom_hearts_unlimitedfandomcom-20200215-history
Lock, Shock, and Barrel
Lock, Shock, and Barrel are minor antagonists in the Kingdom Hearts Unlimited Saga, first appearing in "The Journey" as sub-bosses in the Sleepy Hollow campaign. They are a trio of demon children in Halloween garbs of a devil, witch, and skeleton, respectively, and they serve Oogie Boogie as his easily influenced henchmen. Story Backstory The Journey (Find out about Belle arriving at Sleepy Hollow and of Dr. Finkelstein's attempt at using his DTD Research to create an artificial heart to try and placate the Darkhearts, and tell Oogie Boogie about their discovery; are part of an ambush party alongside the Headless Horseman and Constance Hatchaway to kidnap Ichabod, Katrina, and Brom Bones, and steal the artificial heart for Oogie's plans; are later ordered to keep Taran and the heroes busy while Oogie finishes draining the Sleepy Hollow residents of their Fear Energy) The Chain of Memories (Are summoned to Castle Oblivion by the revived Oogie to serve him once more, help aide the Beldam in trying to lure Coraline into her clutches with lies and deceit; are later seen tormenting Charlie Barkin's spirit after his second death before being chased off by Annabelle) A Year of Misery (Sneak through an abandoned Dark Corridor to arrive at Gracey Manor, and assist Ramsley & Pete in their plot to trap the 999 happy haunts in eternal damnation; are the ones to accidentally unleash the Leechgrave in the Graveyard) An Empire of Dreams (Reprise their roles from TNBC, with elements of their KH II roles in assisting Maleficent, Grimhilde, Mim, and Cruella in attacking Christmas & Halloween Town with the Darkhearts) Appearance and Personality All three children wear Halloween costumes with masks. A peculiarity to note is that the hands of the children appear to be different colors than the facial skin underneath and otherwise concealed by their masks. Whether or not they are wearing gloves is unknown. All three of the kids are mischievous, rude and rascally children with no respect for their superiors, taking pride by wreaking havoc and chaos whenever they can. Although they take orders from Oogie Boogie, they obey him out of fear, and are generally content to merely perform pranks unless threatened by him. Although Lock is the nominal ringleader, Shock's cunning and bossiness usually put her in charge. When they get in trouble, both of them are happy to throw the hapless Barrel under the bus and blame all their misdeeds on him. Lock Lock is dressed as a devil, wearing a plain, long-sleeved, tattered red shirt, and pants of the same color. His brown shoes have pointed toes that curl upward, and he seems to wear pale orange gloves. His skin is an unhealthy grey color, his eyes are an eerie yellow and his lips are sky blue. His upper eyelids are a pink color, while the lower one is periwinkle. His chin is rather large and the top of his head is quite flat. His ears are set rather low on his head, and his eyebrows are the same shade of red as his clothes, while the rest of his hair is a darker red-brown color. He styles his hair in such a way that he has two "horns" in the front. His nose is pointed, but not nearly as large as Shock's. His mask is a faded red devil's face with horns that curve upward much more than Lock's hair. The mask's mouth is curled into a ghastly smile, showing sharp teeth. Lock's outfit is completed by a red, pointed tail, though it is unclear whether or not this is an accessory. Shock Shock, the only girl of the group, is the tallest, being only slightly taller than Lock, as well as the thinnest. She is dressed as a witch, wearing a purple witch's hat that is about the same height (perhaps even taller) than her. Her hair is wiry and blue, the same color as the makeup she wears around her eyes. She also seems wear sky blue lipstick (though both Barrel and Lock have lips of the same color, so this may be her normal lip color) and has deathly grey skin, the latter being a trait all three children share. Her face and neck are quite long and her nose is enormous and pointed, taking up most of her face. Shock's mask is a plain grey-green one that sports the same large nose as her own face, and its mouth is set in a deep frown. She wears a pink dress with a dark purple hem, as well as black boots and dark purple gloves. Barrel Barrel is the shortest and most rotund of the trio, sporting the same pale grey skin and blue lips as his friends. His head is spherical and he has short, pale green hair. His nose is very small when compared to Lock and Shock's, and it is upturned. His eyes are quite close together and appear to be sunken in, though this could just be an illusion created by the dark makeup around them. Barrel dresses up like a skeleton, wearing tattered purple pants and a like-colored shirt. Both of these pieces of clothing are decorated with bones roughly corresponding to their locations in the human body. Unlike his friends, Barrel doesn't seem to wear gloves, but his feet are oddly shaped, with three toes of the same length. It isn't clear if they are part of his costume or his real feet. His mask is that of a skull; a simple, round, white mask with the mouth being bare teeth set in a wide grin, reflecting the fact that Barrel himself is usually grinning. Abilities Boss Strategy Boss Music: Rowdy Rumble Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Tricksters Category:Half Member of The Hellfire Organization Category:Idiots Category:Ghosts Category:Goblins Category:Reformed Characters Category:Demons Category:Oogie's Gambling Party